Back Up
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Kendall doesn't like when slutty girls talk to his boyfriend...


Kendall Knight stepped out the Palm Woods elevator with a beach towel and picnic basket. He and his current boyfriend James Diamond were headed out to Malibu beach for a picnic. That was until Kendall saw some skitch (Skanky Bitch) all up in his man's personal space. For some reason she thought she looked good in that ugly ass brown, purple, yellow, and turquoise bikini. If you asked Kendall along with rest of the Palm Woods residence, that piece of shit looked like shit. Kendall thought '_who ever sold her that piece of garbage need to be sued._' Kendall walked over to the scene to see who the girl actually was. He didn't recognize her so she had to be new. Or maybe he'd just never saw her and she was a stupid ho ho. Kendall walked right over to his boyfriend.

"James, you should really come back to my apartment to help with with my lines and maybe I could give you something in return." She said. Kendall was about two and a half seconds away from slappin' that fake ass tan off of her skin. Then yanking all her fake ass blond hair because really has this bitch ever heard of hair bleach because apparently she didn't know you have to bleach your hair before you dye it. So she walking around with fake blond hair and some ugly ass ginger roots and at the top of her head and she thinkin she lookin good.

"Come on, Jamie-" Kendall pushed the bitch out the way because nobody beside family and not even them can call James that. The girl looked up and came faced to face with a pissed off _real_ Blondie.

"Um, excuse you-"

Kendall cut her off. "No excuse you bitch. You need to back the fuck up. Do you not know that James is my boyfriend." He said to the girl. She smirked at Kendall like she knew something that he didn't.

"Oh. Really? He can do so much better than a fake blond haired slut. Didn't you date Jett Stetson last week? He needs someone who's hot and true like me." The slut said. Kendall looked a cross between pissyness and murderous. He stepped forward and got in her face.

"Ho no. And yes I said Ho , who the fuck do I look like to you? Bitch, I'm the fake one? Let me tell you about yourself really quickly. Clearly you don't know how to die you hair bitch because clearly you didn't bleach it and you have an entire ginger patch at the top of your head. Your fucking noes is fake. It's more noticeable than the fact that James isn't interested in yo fake skanky ass. Who ever the hell sold yo that piece of shit bathing suite, you need to sue them because that piece of shit is hideously ugly. We all know your boobs are fake because you forgot to get your stitches cut off." Kendall said pulling off a stitch from the top of her boob and handed it to her. "So listen her skitch, go fucking fuck someone else's boyfriend because if you want to get technical, I can get technical. Me and James have been together for a month. So how the hell would I look dating Jett dumb ass. Now run the fuck along, Bitch" Kendall finished yelling at the girl. The girl looked completely stunned but then she recuperated but she went there.

"Oh puh-leaze. I'm the skanky one? I'd rather be a skanky then a trashy whore. I'm the classy one trying to get a nice guy to help me practice my lines and your the trashy one starting a scene." She said. James then saw that Kendall was really about to lunge at the girl. James set two large hands at the sides of Kendall's hips and held him.

"I'm trashy! Who is the nasty ho tryin to push up someone else's man. Please bitch. Say something else and I swear-"

"You swear what? What are you going to do. Just because you look like a girl doesn't mean you are one. Me? I'm a real girl and more women than you'll ever be in your life. So why don't you let this sexy man come get a taste of a real women. Not a wannabe." She said cutting him. This time James let Kendall go and threw his hands up in the 'I surrender' position. Kendall attacked her. It wasn't like fighting a boy because like bitch face said he looked like a girl, he was part girl so it basically was a kitty fight. They both were rolling around on the ground getting a dirty. All they needed was a mud pit and all the guys would've came in their pants.

Kendall got the upper hand and got up and kicked her into the pool. "I thought the ho ho could use a cooling off. Bitch, get out that pool and I will cut you. I promise that I will. You think you all big and bad. Well clearly you ain't. So get out and get yah ass cut into little tiny pieces and I promise I will leave you on yah parent's door step in a plastic back a plastic bag. Try me, ho" Kendall growled out dangerously. James was laughing with all of them. It was just funny that a person who was barely five feet tall won against a person almost six feet. James thought it was appropriate to pick Kendall up and sling him over his shoulder. James did it and walked to the elevator.

"This isn't over" The girl yelled. Kendall only laughed at her.

"Bitch, I think- No. I know this is over. Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend." Kendall screeched and they stepped onto the elevator. James closed the door and pressed the two button.

"Put me the fuck down." Kendall growled. James did as they stepped into 2j. Kendall walked over to his room but before he went in he yelled.

"You ain't touchin any of this for two weeks. Maybe a month. You looked comfortable with the bitch so get to know you fucking hand!" Kendall yelled as he slammed his door leaving a stunned James.

**A/N- Part two?**


End file.
